versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Ganondorf (Twilight Princess)
Ganondorf is the main antagonist of The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess. Background During the events of Ocarina of Time, Ganondorf was one of the servants of the royalty of Hyrule, but he plotted to take over the kingdom for himself. In the timeline where Link stays a child, his devious schemes were discovered, and he was set to be executed by the Six Sages. Although the Sages drove their blade through Ganondorf's chest, the Triforce of Power kept him alive, and he killed one of the Sages before promptly being banished to the Twilight Realm. However, in the Twilight Realm, despite not having a physical form to manifest himself, he took advantage of Zant's frustrations and hatred for the royal family of the Twilight Realm and granted him a fraction of his power so he would aid him in returning to Hyrule. Stats Attack Potency: Large Country Level '(Can damage Link, who defeated Argorok, whose roars caused a storm in a city in the sky.) 'Speed: Relativistic '(Can tag Link, who is able to move in tandem with the beams fired by Beamos, which behave like realistic lasers.) 'Durability: Large Country Level (Can survive attacks from Link) Hax: Possession, Summoning, Higher damage against evil beings (Via the Sword of the Six Sages), Power Granting, Immortality (Limited, granted by the Triforce of Power). Intelligence: Above Average (Used Zant as a mere pawn to return to the world and take over Hyrule Castle.) Stamina: High (His fight against Link lasted four different phases, in which he kept on going despite having sustained major wounds from blessed weapons.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Triforce of Power:' One third of the mystical Triforce of the Goddesses. Grants its bearer great magical power and the ability to survive great amounts of damage. *'Shapeshifting:' Ganondorf can use magic to turn into various things. Among them are a spiritual form that he can use in the Twilight World and his iconic beast-like Ganon form, which increases his size notably and allows him to greatly damage enemies just by ramming into them. *'Portal Summoning:' As Ganon, he is able to open multiple portals to the Twilight Realm. *'Possession:' Ganondorf is able to possess other living beings and use their bodies to his whims. He used this on Princess Zelda. *'Phantom Riders:' Ganondorf can summon multiple spectral beings that attack the enemy with their swords on horseback. *'Power Granting:' Ganondorf used this ability in order to give Zant the power he needed to take over the Twilight Realm. Equipment *'Sword of the Six Sages:' A sword that the Ancient Sages used to try to execute Ganondorf. It is holy in nature, and Ganondorf wields it with great expertise, being able to perfectly match Link. *'Horse:' A dark horse that Ganondorf can ride with great proficiency. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Casually broke the chains that bound him to an altar. *Killed one of the Six Sages with a single attack. *Destroyed the Fused Shadow and easily defeated Midna. Speed/Reactions Durability/Endurance *Survived getting impaled by the Sword of the Six Sages. *Able to endure impalement from the Master Sword multiple times. *Survived getting his head smashed by Link's Ball and Chain. Skill/Intelligence *Manipulated Zant into believing he was a god. *Effectively kickstarted the war between the Twilight Realm and Hyrule. Powerscaling Along with Link, he is the strongest character of the era, and as such, he should be superior to all the monsters that Link faces throughout his journey. Weaknesses *Vulnerable to holy and blessed weapons. *Prone to getting distracted by fishing rods. *The wound on his chest acts as a weak spot in all of his forms. *As Ganon, the jewel on his head serves as a weak spot. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:The Legend of Zelda Category:Nintendo Category:Male Characters Category:Demons Category:Monsters Category:Villains Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Large Country Level Category:Relativistic Category:Possession Users Category:Summoners Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Sorcerers